


Tidal Wave

by jpo2107



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, ignis and noctis laying down those truth bombs, oh no gladio's got a crush oh no, there's some pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/pseuds/jpo2107
Summary: Aka the fic where Gladio realizes that he's falling head over heels for Prompto and Prompto doesn't have a clue and Gladio is in Crisis ™





	Tidal Wave

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to @thirtysixsavefiles for helping me work through writer's block, and working her editor skills when I needed them the most! <3

Gladio is in trouble.

Normally, when trouble comes his way, he's not too worried about his odds. He's trained for years to be at his peak, his greatsword an extension of his arms. In battle or in skirmishes, Gladio relies on muscle memory, strength, and knowing that the other three with him - his friends - have his back and he has theirs. No question.

Gladio is not prepared, however, when trouble comes along in the form of one Prompto Argentum. Sure, the kid is a handful at the best of times, all long limbs that he doesn't seem to have complete control over. But he's also a sure shot with that gun of his, taking out beasts three times his size with a single bullet. Gladio doesn't have to worry about Prompto too much then; he knows that Prompto can take care of himself.

Gladio sneaks a look.  Prompto and Noct are in their chairs by the campfire. Prompto's showing off the pictures he took during the day, and as Gladio watches  Prompto and Noct laugh at something on the tiny screen. It's pretty rare to get Noct to smile or laugh about much these days, especially since the news about Insomnia and his father, but Prompto seems to have an easier time with that. It’s something that Gladio and Ignis have come to appreciate and rely on.

“Something on your mind?” Ignis’s voice propels Gladio out of his thoughts and jerks him back to what he should have been doing in the first place: helping Ignis with the post-dinner cleanup.  As usual, Ignis's face is imperturbable, giving no clue to what's going on in his head.

“Ah, sorry Iggy.” Gladio apologizes with a grin, picking up another dish to dry and put away. Ignis has amassed a huge pile while he was distracted. “Just nice to see Noct smiling. Haven't see much of that lately.”

“Hmmmm.” Ignis murmurs in agreement as he dries his hands. He looks like he’s about to say something else  when Noctis’s voice interrupts them.

“Gladio! You should see this picture Prompto took of you, it’s a really good action shot.”

Gladio looks back over at Ignis, who rolls his eyes but smiles, and takes the dish towel out of Gladio’s hands. “I imagine the dishes are already dry, given how long it’s taken you finish.”

Gladio grins and winks before heading over to the firepit where Noct and Prompto are seated. He drops into the seat next to Prompto and leans over to see the photos in the viewfinder.

Noct isn’t kidding---it’s a really good shot. Gladio doesn’t really understand how Prompto can take pictures in the middle of a fight, but he’ll admit that he has a flair for capturing really stunning pictures. This one in particular is mid-fight with a herd of sabertusks that had ambushed them outside of Hammerhead. Gladio had taken out two of them at once with his greatsword, the cleaving action caught perfectly by Prompto’s camera, with the bright blue sky behind him and a hint of sunlight reflecting off of the blade.

“Can I see what what else you’ve got?” Gladio asks. Prompto nods, handing the camera over and leaning in to show Gladio how to cycle through the shots.

Prompto takes a lot of pictures. Gladio knows that, of course, but he’s never really paid much attention to it unless Prompto specifically wanted to show him a picture he took that he thought Gladio would enjoy; like a picture of Iris, or one of the chocobo babies. There are a few selfies with Noct scattered through the mix, but there are very few photos of Prompto by himself - although Gladio imagines that must be hard to manage when you’re always the one holding the camera.

Which is a shame, really.

Gladio turns the camera around so he can look through the viewfinder, leaning back as he says, “Say cheese, Prom.”

He snaps a couple pictures in quick succession before Prompto lunges for the camera. Noct almost falls out of his chair laughing, and Ignis lets out a fond sigh of affection. Gladio lifts the camera over his head; even sitting, Gladio still outreaches him, and Prompto pouts in defeat.

“No fair, dude! I wasn’t ready!” Prompto crosses his arms, annoyed. “You probably don’t even have the right aperture setting.  I bet they didn’t even turn out.”

Gladio lowers the camera back down and looks through the shots he took. At first it looks like Prompto is right - overexposed, somehow _under_ exposed, but the third picture -

Prompto’s startling blue eyes are widened in surprise, probably just realizing that Gladio is taking his picture. Even in the dusky sunset, there’s a light dusting of pink on his cheeks that can just be made out, darkening the freckles sprinkled across. The next two pictures are just Prompto blurs and an unfortunate close-up of his ear, but the third picture - Gladio thumbs back to it, pausing. .

Then he hands Prompto back his camera and abruptly stands. Ignis and Noct look up in surprise and he scrambles for an excuse.

“Gotta, uh, stretch my legs after all that food. I’ll be back in five.”

“Right now?” Noct asks, confused. “It’s almost dark out.”

“Don’t go far,” Ignis cautions, taking a sip from his mug. “You may be the brawn of the group but that doesn’t mean you can’t be caught unawares.”

Ignis has _no_ idea.

Prompto doesn’t say anything at first, too busy looking at the pictures Gladio took. He looks up after a moment and flashes a grin. “Couple of blurry pics here, big guy, but not bad for your first try. Though I don’t think I’m much of a model.” Noct punches Prompto’s shoulder playfully, which provides Gladio the perfect excuse to get out of there _right now_.

~

Gladio tries to brush off his reaction, pushing it to the recesses of his mind. If he acts like nothing out of the ordinary happened, then nothing _will_ have happened; and if Ignis and Noct think otherwise, neither of them say anything. Prompto, thankfully, remains oblivious as always.

Not that there's anything for anyone to notice. Not...really.

Gladio shakes his head, as if he can dislodge the thought and pulls his book from its hiding spot in the Regalia, while Ignis drives.. Galdin Quay is still miles away; Noct is, of course, snoring softly besides Gladio and Prompto is leaning slightly over the car's passenger side to take pictures, with Ignis periodically pulling him back into the car with a gentle tug.

Gladio isn't really reading the words on the page, but he needs a distraction so he doesn't keep stealing glances at Prompto.

It's not working out so well. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Prompto’s blonde hair fluttering in the wind, his carefully coiffed hairstyle pretty much destroyed at the speed Ingis drives . Gladio knows that once they’re all out of the car, Prompto will despair at the state of his hair, but for now he’s happily concentrating on getting scenery shots (and the odd photo of Noct napping).

Gladio is almost grateful to arrive at the coast; it means he can stretch his legs out from the long drive and put a little distance between himself and Prompto. Give him some time to sort out his feelings.

Ignis carefully parks in the first available stall and they all slowly exit the car, Noct complaining about how sluggish he feels and Prompto whining that he’s forgotten how his legs work. Ignis gives them one of his patented Stares before heading to the large caravan to rent it out for the night.

Gladio stretches his arms over his head and tries to get some feeling back in his extremities. He cheerfully grabs Noct in a loose headlock and musses up his hair.

“Ugh, Gladio!” Noct says, annoyed. Gladio releases him and Noct doesn’t even bother to try to fix his hair. He’s been on the receiving end of a Gladio headlock before; he knows struggling only makes it worse.

“Sorry, Noct. I know it’s treason to touch the royal hair on the royal head,” Gladio teases, making Noct roll his eyes before surveying the waterfront before him. “I’m gonna go see if Iggy needs a hand with anything. What are you two gonna get up to?”

Both Prompto and Noct answer at the same time, with completely different answers.

“Fishing.”

“Swimming!”

They look at each other in dismay.

“Oh come on, dude.” Prompto pouts. “We spent five hours yesterday fishing. _Five. Hours_. Please don’t make me relive that again.”

“But I bought a new lure,” Noct says as if that will mean anything to Prompto, stretching with a yawn.

“Can we go swimming for like, an hour before you make me watch you fish for eternity?” Prompto pleads, throwing himself on his knees. He clasps his hands theatrically and Noct stifles a laugh.

“Fine, anything for my loyal subject,” Noct teases and pushes Prompto towards the caravan to change. Gladio lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, counts to ten in his head, and turns around to go find Ignis.

Which proves to be irrelevant because he almost knocks the poor guy over.

“Sorry, Iggy!” Gladio apologizes sheepishly, his hands reaching out to steady Ignis. “Hope I didn’t crush the vegetables.” He nods towards the paper bag Ignis is holding. The outpost must be more well-stocked than most.

Ignis peers into the bag. “None the worse for wear.” He squints a little when he looks up at Gladio. “Something troubling you?”

Gladio shakes his head, trying to smile. “Nah. Just a long car ride. Need a nap and I’ll be right as rain.”

“Hmmmm.” Judging from his expression, Ignis doesn’t buy that excuse for a second. Mercifully, he doesn’t press for details. “Shall I wake you once dinner is prepared?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks, Iggy.” Gladio knocks his shoulder against Ignis’s in passing and catches Ignis’s fond smile. Feeling slightly less out of sorts, he heads up to the caravan and knocks loudly

“You two decent yet?” He asks through the door. “I’m old and cranky and need a nap.”

He can hear muffled voices through the caravan walls before Noct’s head sticks out the window.

“Yeah, hold on _old man_ . Prompto just needs to finish putting sunscreen on his delicate skin.”  Gladio can hear Prompto’s muffled _Dude, shut up!_ in response. Gladio sighs and leans against the caravan impatiently. After a few long minutes the door swings open and Noct exits, a towel slung over his shoulder, a pair of black board shorts replacing his earlier attire.

Prompto quickly follows after, and it turns out Gladio is not at all prepared for that.

First of all, Prompto’s shorts are _small_ . They’re blindingly white, with small chocobos decorating the fabric. There’s a red stripe up the side and apparently Prompto’s jeans do not do his ass justice because, _wow._ It suddenly feels like the sun is directly behind Gladio’s head; he can feel the sweat beading on his forehead. There are small scatterings of freckles on Prompto’s shoulders, arms, and lower back. Gladio knows he’s staring but he’s having a hard time dragging his eyes away.

Fortunately, Prompto doesn’t seem to notice, just shoots him a big grin and waves goodbye as he pulls Noct down the beach. Noct looks over his shoulder with a weird expression, one that mirrors Ignis’s.

Running his hands through his hair, Gladio makes his way into the caravan, pointedly ignoring the pile of clothes belonging to Prompto as he makes his way to the back to sleep off...whatever just happened.

~

It only gets worse from there.  
  
Now that he's seen Prompto in those shorts, Gladio can't unsee it. He’s not sure if he even wants to unsee it, honestly. But it’s making things a lot more complicated that it needs to be and Gladio does not abide by complications very well. He’s had more covert jerk-off sessions during this roadtrip than when he lived at his parents house and it’s starting to wear extremely thin.  
  
Then there's the time that, after a long day of hunts and driving, they decide to stop off at an ice cream stand on the side of the road. Ignis, Noct, and Gladio all get cones, but Prompto. Prompto decides he wants a popsicle. And spends an _agonizing_ ten minutes sucking on said popsicle in such a way that Gladio is pretty certain steam is going to come out of his ears if he doesn’t stop watching _right now_ . Gladio escapes to the dark countryside night when they make camp that evening, says he’s going to do a sweep of the campsite and counts himself lucky that no one questions him.  
  
By the time they’re back in Lestallum, Gladio is ready to take on an iron giant by himself if it means he can stop thinking about how soft Prompto’s hair looks, how gorgeous he looks when he smiles. He doesn’t want to think about how tight his stomach feels when Prompto brushes against him when he’s telling a story or a joke.

Or about how completely oblivious Prompto is to the tornado of emotions he inspires in Gladio.

Gladio figures that Prompto has no idea how many critical hits he’s doing to Gladio’s heart. Gladio himself can’t quite reconcile the notion. He’s friends with Prompt sure but he hadn’t been expecting a playful photograph one evening would turn his entire world upside down.

It certainly doesn’t help that Prompto has really upped his game in terms of combat maneuvers since the group has started picking up hunts. When Gladio had first met Prompto, he was uncoordinated, awkward, and didn’t like using swords or blades (though he had a natural affinity towards pistols and was damn good at using them too). Cor and Gladio had worked him into great shape though, and there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Prompto had what it took to guard and protect Noctis. Sure, he hadn’t been brought up doing this kind of thing like Gladio and Ignis, but Prompto was coming into his own just fine.

Which usually wasn’t a cause for distraction, especially on the battlefield. Gladio always makes sure to keep an eye on everyone in case anyone needs a hand, but he’s never been distracted to the point where he’s sideswiped by a Mindflayer and laid flat on his back, his greatsword knocked out of his hands. All because he saw Prompto run up behind Noct - who had knelt down in anticipation of this move -, do a crazy backflip mid-air, and shoot an incoming Mindflayer right between the eyes, killing it instantly.

It was a killer move, no pun intended, and Gladio was so taken by the fluidity with which Prompto moved that his guard has slipped - only for a moment, but long enough to get laid out on his ass. No time for recriminations, though, not if he wants to keep his skin; Gladio rolls out of the way before the Mindflayer has a chance to skewer him. He quickly grabs his greatsword and heaves himself back up, but Ignis has already engaged the Mindflayer, it’s attention diverted from Gladio. Ignis is quick and efficient and the last Mindflayer has been dealt with before Gladio has dusted himself off, his head still reeling.

Noctis and Prompto jog over. Prompto doesn’t seem aware of what just transpired but Noctis and Ignis are giving Gladio significant glances and his face burns with embarrassment and shame.

“Any injuries?” Ignis asks, Prompto and Noctis shake their heads. Ignis looks at Gladio and says, “Good. We’ll speak on this later.”

Just hearing those words out of Ignis’s mouth inspires more dread in Gladio than any Mindflayer could.

Ignis also decides, back on the road, that they’ll forgo the usual camping for a night and stay in a hotel. He even springs for two separate rooms, watching bemusedly when Noct takes a set of keys and runs off with Prompto in tow.

A part of Gladio is glad he's not spending the night sharing a room with Prompto; that would be torture at this point. The other part knows, however, that rooming with Ignis means that he's not going to escape unscathed. Gladio knows that Ignis has noticed his...odd behaviour, and that Ignis isn't going to let it slide.

As soon the door closes behind them, Ignis makes for one of the armchairs by the window. He sits, steepling his fingers, and looks at Gladio for a long time before saying, “Care to explain what's been going on?”

Gladio groans and sits on one of the beds, flopping backwards. He covers his face with his hands. He doesn’t have a good answer for this.

A few moments pass before Ignis speaks again.

“You can't hide forever, Gladio.” His voice is gentle with a bit of teasing. “I'm not going to force you to talk, but you might find that you feel better if you do. Perhaps even find a solution to your troubles.”

Gladio peeks between his fingers.

“This feels like a therapy session,” Gladio jokes, lifting his hands and gesturing at himself lying down and Ignis in the chair. “ How much are your rates, doc?”

“I'm sure you'll find them quite reasonable,” Ignis replies smoothly, playing along. “One can of Ebony per hour, non-negotiable.”

Gladio laughs and sits up part-way, leaning on his elbows. He leans his head back and sighs.

“It’s...Prompto.”

“What about Prompto?” Ignis prompts.

Gladio rolls his eyes, still looking up at the ceiling. After a few seconds he finally mutters, “I… I like Prompto, Iggy.” Although the words drag out of him it feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest for finally saying it;, he hadn’t been sure if he could ever actually admit it to himself, or anyone else for that matter.

There’s no immediate response, and Gladio looks over.. “Like, a lot. Like...more than friends? Like I want to pick him up and slam him against the nearest---”

“Yes, alright---you’ve made your point,” Ignis interrupts, stifling a laugh.

“It’s becoming a problem,” Gladio says. “Obviously it’s affecting my concentration. Look at what happened earlier today.” He rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I can’t have that happen again, Iggy.”

Ignis nods his head in agreement. “So what do you propose to do about it?”

Gladio shrugs, flopping back down on the mattress for dramatic effect. “I dunno. Maybe I should go out later and find someone to work this frustration out with.”

Gladio can _feel_ the glare emanating from Ignis and looks up. Ignis does not look pleased.

“What?” Gladio asks, defensive.

“I really don’t think that’s going to solve your problem, Gladio,” Ignis replies. “It’ll likely exacerbate the issue.” He leans back into the armchair. “Has it occured to you to maybe talk to Prompto about this?”

Gladio laughs in disbelief. “That’s your advice? Talk to Prompto? How do you see that conversation going? Because I see it going fucking badly, Iggy.”

“How do you know?” Ignis asked, curiously. “Maybe Prompto will return your affections. You have no way of knowing until you try, Gladio.”

“There’s no way Prompto likes me like….like that,” Gladio says flatly.

“This might be the first time I’ve ever heard you be so sure that someone doesn’t find you attractive,” Ignis says as he leans over to grab a can of Ebony out of the cooler.

“Prompto’s not into dudes, Ignis.”

“Is that so. Did he tell you that himself?” Ignis asks, cracking the can and not looking up.

“No, but he’s always fawning over Cindy and Aranea. What else am I supposed to think?” Gladio runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

“If I recall, you’ve flirted with both Cindy and Aranea once or twice, Gladio,” Ignis points out. Before Gladio can respond, Ignis holds up a hand and continues. “I know that doesn’t necessarily mean that Prompto has preferences for both genders, the opposite gender, or no preference at all. We could speculate all day but ultimately the only way you’re going to get an answer is if you _talk_ to him.” Ignis gives Gladio a soft smile. “You’re going to drive yourself out of your mind until you do something about this, Gladio. I’ve been your friend for quite some time. I know how you are.”

Gladio doesn’t respond right away, debating his options. He could bite the bullet and just talk to Prompto; sure there’sa definite chance that Prompto doesn’t return his affections and things will be awkward for a while, but at least Gladio would know for certain. Or, he could live in this daily torment of what if’s and maybe’s until he ultimately loses his mind.

The soft rustle of movement shakes Gladio out of his thoughts and he turns his attention back to Ignis, who has finished his can of Ebony and has gotten up out of the chair. Putting the empty can in the recycle bin, he straightens up and solemnly puts his hand on Gladio's shoulder as he passes towards the door.

"Gladiolus. I love you like a brother. And in that fraternal spirit I am telling you to _please_ grow a pair -"

"Wow, _okay_ ", Gladio laughs in shock, cutting off the rest of Ignis’s sentence. He stands up and gently starts pushing Ignis towards the door. “ Thanks for the pep talk, Ignis. You’ve been a real help, as always. Now I gotta take a shower and clear my head.”

Ignis chuckles as he leaves the hotel room. “I’ll text you where we’re going to meet up for dinner tonight. Don’t be late.” He gives Gladio a pointed look. “And don’t wander off looking for trouble either. I mean it.”

With that final warning, Ignis leaves the hotel room, and it’s just Gladio alone with his thoughts. Sighing deeply, he decides he really does need a shower. He leaves a trail of clothing on the way to the bathroom, where he stays under the hot water for longer than necessary, trying to think positive while thinking about nothing at all.

~

There’s a soft knock on the hotel door as Gladio pulls a clean tank top over his head. He finishes getting dressed and opens the door to find Noctis.

“Hey,” Gladio says, putting his phone in his pocket. “Where’s Iggy and Prompto?”

“They went on ahead to get us seats at the restaurant while I took a nap,” Noctis replies, stifling a yawn. “Figured I’d come get you, save Specs the trouble.”

They walk in amicable silence along the streets of Lestallum, the day’s earlier heat replaced by a soft breeze. Gladio’s about to ask Noctis if he had plans to go on another fishing trip tomorrow but Noctis beats him to the conversational punch.

“So…” Noctis looks vaguely uncomfortable, like he’d rather be anywhere else. “Uh, what’s going on with you and Prompto?”

Gladio groans. “Listen, Noct.” He puts a friendly hand on the prince’s shoulder. “I already had this talk with Ignis earlier and I really don’t wanna do a round two, you know?”

Noctis is visibly relieved. “Oh _man_ , thank the Six. I really didn’t want to go any further than that, honestly.”

“Then why’d you ask?” Gladio teases, lightly elbowing him in the side.

“Because you’re my friend, idiot.” Noctis scowls. “And you’re acting weird, especially around Prompto and I mean, if you like Prompto, that’s fine. But---” Noctis trails off. “See, this is why I didn’t want to ask. This is awkward as hell.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gladio says, shrugging like it’s not something he’s been thinking about every day for _weeks_ . “I’ll deal with it. It’s not going to be a problem anymore.” _I hope_ , he adds to himself.

Noctis runs his hand through his hair, clearly getting more and more uncomfortable. “It’s not a problem! It’s not like I gave out a royal decree that you couldn’t get laid or anything. I just---” He looks up at the sky and takes a breath. “You’re both my friends and I want you two to be happy, even if this entire conversation makes me want to disappear into the ocean.”

Gladio wants to press Noctis further about that last comment - what does he mean by _you two_ \-  but they’ve arrived at the restaurant and Prompto is waving at them to get their attention. Noctis waves back and speaks out of the corner of his mouth. “You should go for it, Gladio. Seriously.”

“It’s not a good time for this kind of thing, Noct.”

Noctis turns and faces Gladio, walking backward for the last few steps. “When _is_ a good time, buddy?” and before Gladio can answer, they’re at the table and the conversation is definitely over.

Dinner is a subdued affair, with Noctis disappearing into his own thoughts, Ignis making recipe notes in his notebook and Prompto alternating between scrolling through his phone and his camera. Gladio himself is concentrating on his meal, while he thinks over Ignis's advice and what Noct said to him earlier.

Talking to Prompto - how hard could it be? Gladio’s never had trouble asking people out on dates before but for all his experience this feels different. And he wouldn't just be asking him out on a date. If there’s one thing Gladio knows for sure, it’s that he doesn't want a short term thing with Prompto.

Ignis clears his throat, catching the table’s attention. He looks over at Noctis. , “We need to stock up on supplies for the journey to Altissia tomorrow. Noct, do you mind accompanying me to the markets?”

Noct nods and pockets his phone. “See you two back at the hotel,” he says as he stands, and Ignis follows suit.

They walk off in the direction of the markets, leaving Prompto and Gladio at the table. Gladio closes his eyes briefly, knowing exactly what Ignis is doing. Might as well bite the bullet.

“ Wanna go for a walk?” Gladio asks, standing up. “Light's still good if you wanna get a couple more photos before we leave.”

Prompto's face lights up as he smiles. “That's a great idea, big guy! Plus, we never get to hang out, just the two of us. It'll be fun!”

 _It’ll be something_ , Gladio thinks to himself ruefully as he leaves a tip on the table. _Hopefully I can survive this._

If Prompto thinks Gladio has been acting strange around him, he doesn’t let on, still full of sunshine and cheer, pointing out landmarks that he wants to take pictures of, and lamenting the lack of chocobos when they arrive in Altissia. They stop at one of the viewfinders, so Prompto can take a landscape shot, and Gladio leans against the railing, trying to gather his courage.

“You okay?” Prompto asks, bumping his shoulder against Gladio’s. “You just went super quiet.” He lets out a nervous laugh. “I hope I’m not annoying you or anything.”

 _No time like the present_ , Gladio thinks, steeling himself. He grips the railing a little tighter and looks over at Prompto.

“You’re never annoying, Prompto,” Gladio says and his heart twists a bit at how big Prompto smiles. It’s taking every last ounce of strength for Gladio not to just pull him into a kiss right now.

“I’m just---” Gladio pauses, unsure of how to continue. “I...well, I... I like you, Prompto.”

“I like you too, big guy!” Prompt says cheerfully, playfully punching Gladio’s shoulder.

“No---Prompto.” Gladio sighs in frustration. This is not how how he wanted this to go at all. “I _like_ you. A lot. Like as in I wanna kiss you right now, kind of like.”

“What?” Prompto asks, his eyebrows almost completely disappearing into his hairline. “Gladio, I---”

Gladio’s stomach drops. This is definitely not how he wanted this to go.

“Listen, it’s fine if you don’t feel the same,” Gladio says gruffly. He just wants to get this over with and escape back to his hotel room and maybe fall into a bottomless hole. “I just...wanted to tell you. And now I feel like an idiot, so I’m gonna go now.” He starts to turn away but Prompto’s hand latches onto his bicep and tugs him back.

“Hey, give a guy a couple minutes to process that kind of confession!” Prompto says, his cheeks bright red. “Jeez, never in a million years would I expect you to like me like that.”

Gladio stares at Prompto, hardly breathing. Prompto’s hand is still on his biceps, thumb lightly brushing over his skin, like Prompto doesn’t even know he’s doing it. Gladio doesn’t even want to hope that this might be turning around in his favour.

“Why...why do you like me?” Prompto asks, quietly. He’s not quite meeting Gladio’s eyes. “You could have _anyone_ , Gladio. Why me? I’m nothing special.”

“Hey--” Gladio tips Prompto’s chin up so that he’s looking at Gladio. “Don’t say that. You’re definitely something special, Prompto. You drive me crazy, in a really good way. I haven’t been able to think about anything - or _anyone_ \- else for weeks.”

“Really?” Prompto asks, his eyes wide.

“Really.” Gladio confirms. “Now could you do me a favour and let me know if the feeling is at all mutual, otherwise, I’m gonna throw myself off this outlook out of sheer embarrassment.”

Prompto laughs, his cheeks still rosy. He bites his lips and peeks back up at Gladio, and nods.

Gladio doesn’t even think twice, he pulls Prompto towards him, one hand on his hip and the other cradling the back of his neck. He bridges the small gap between them and presses his lips to Prompto’s.

Gladio isn’t sure how long they stand there, pressed together, but when they finally pull apart they’re both slightly out of breath. Gladio noses along Prompto’s neck, grinning at the soft sighs and gasps he’s pulling from Prompto’s mouth, making it his mission to kiss every last freckle he can find.

“Gladio--” Prompto groans, pulling slightly back. “We should probably, _ha_ , go somewhere a little less exposed, unless you wanna get a ticket for public indecency.”

“Wanna go back to the hotel?” Gladio asks, still kissing up Prompto’s neck. He bites down gently, making a mental note to explore that later from the way Prompto reacts, body going taut in Gladio’s arms.

“Do you think we have enough time before Iggy and Noct come back?” Prompt asks breathlessly.

“I’ll put a Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob,” Gladio winks at Prompto before scooping him up into his arms. Prompto laughs and hangs on tight while Gladio double-times it back to the hotel.

~

True to his word, Gladio flips the Do Not Disturb door sign over the doorknob and hopes that Ignis will get the hint. He locks the door for good measure, even though Ignis has a key. At that will give them a few seconds of warning.

Gladio hopes they’re not disturbed for a while though, because he has plans for Prompto; Prompto who is currently sprawled on one of the beds, his shirt slightly hitched up on his stomach, exposing his soft and freckly skin.

Gladio wastes no time closing the distance. The bed dips a bit from where Gladio’s knees press into the mattress as he crawls up over Prompto, bringing their lips back together.

“Oh man,” Prompto groans, as Gladio pushes Prompto’s shirt higher so he can have more access to his skin, “This is like, every wet dream of mine coming to life, right now. Please don’t wake me up from this.”

“Oh yeah?” Gladio asks, his voice slightly muffled from pressing kisses down Prompto’s chest. “Care to elaborate?”

Prompto’s breath hitches as Gladio lays a playful bite at this hipbone. He looks down at Gladio, eyes shot full of lust and bites his lip.

“Well, first of all, you’re definitely wearing way too many clothes, should probably fix that, huh?” Prompto says playfully, squirming a bit. Gladio grins and moves up to a sitting position and takes his tank top off, throwing it over his shoulder, not carrying where it lands. He gets up off the bed long enough to take off his pants, standing before Prompto in just in boxer briefs. It does Gladio’s ego pretty good to see the reaction on Prompto’s face. His briefs don’t really hide much, but Gladio thinks it might be too much too soon to be completely nude at this point.

“Is this in line with what you were hoping?” He asks, gesturing down to himself.

“Oh wow, this is probably better than my imagination could ever come up with,” Prompto breathes, and in a flash is scrambling to get his clothes off too. True to Prompto form, his underwear has little cactaurs on it and Gladio chuckles.

“Cute underwear,” Gladio says, getting back on the bed, his fingers running soft lines up and down the inside of Prompto’s thighs. Prompto blushes even redder and Gladio leans down to kiss him on the scattering of freckles lining his cheeks.

“Tell me what you want, Prompto” Gladio says softly as Prompto wraps his arms around Gladio’s neck. “We can go as fast or as slow as you want.” Prompto’s hips jerk up against Gladio’s in response.

“Is it okay if we just...you know, mess around tonight?” Prompto asks, his voice reaching a higher pitch as Gladio slowly grinds his hips into Prompto’s.

“Whatever you want, babe,” Gladio says, kissing him again and again. “You set the pace. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Prompto tentatively takes Gladio’s hand in his and drags it down to the front of Prompto’s underwear. Gladio takes the hint and slowly starts palming Prompto’s dick through the fabric. Prompto’s back arches slightly and he moans, getting louder with every stroke.

Gladio has an idea, and unfortunately he has to stop touching Prompto to put it into action, something that Prompto clearly doesn’t agree with. He looks at Gladio in a daze, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Hey, what---” but Gladio cuts him off with a kiss.

“Hold tight, I’m just getting something.” Gladio rummages through the side pocket of his bag before finding his trusty container of lube. Prompto raises his eyebrows when he sees it.

“Just happened to have that on you, huh?” Prompto teases as Gladio eases both of their underwear down their legs.

“Prompto, you have no idea how many times I’ve jerked off to thoughts of you in those chocobo swim trunks, okay? This is a life saver.” Gladio grins as he pours a generous amount in his hand and gives his own cock a few slow tugs. Prompto’s eyes watch him like a hawk before his head arches back onto the pillow when Gladio leans back down and grasps both of their cocks his hand and starts slowly moving.

“Oh fuck---” Prompto cries out, “Six, that feels so good, Gladio, holy shit.” His hips move in time with Gladio’s. He looks down to where Gladio’s hands are stroking the both of them together and whines. “Gods, your hand is so big. You’re so big. Holy shit---I’m not....I’m not gonna last, dude, haha.”

Gladio redoubles his efforts, the sounds coming out of Prompto’s mouth driving him forward like an addiction - he can’t get enough. Prompto is hardly making coherent sounds at this point, and Gladio idly wonders how thick the hotel walls are, because someone is definitely overhearing them right now.

“Come on, Prom,” Gladio breathes, pressing kisses on every available patch of skin he can get his mouth on. “Come on, just for me, yeah? Show me what you’ve got.” 

Prompto comes with a shout, striping his stomach and Gladio’s hand with come. Gladio isn’t too far behind, coming with a grunt as he takes in Prompto’s dazed grin.

Gladio collapses beside Prompto, nose in his hair, breathing him in. Prompto lets out a soft laugh and kisses Gladio’s forehead.

“Do you think Iggy will mind if I stayed in here tonight?” Prompto asks, sleepily as Gladio reluctantly gets up to get a towel from the bathroom.

“Nah, he’ll be fine with it,” Gladio says as he gently cleans the mess off of Prompto’s stomach. Prompto grins up at him, looking both thoroughly debauched and sweet. Gladio doesn’t know if his heart can take much more of this. “I’ll send him a text.”

“We should probably wash up before passing out, huh?” Gladio says, poking Prompto’s side as his eyes close. His eyes flutter open and Prompto sighs but gets up anyways. He presses himself to Gladio and kisses his chin.

“I’m glad you told me, you know,” he says, quietly. “Sorry if that sounds corny.”

“I’m glad I told you too, Prompto.” In one fluid motion, Gladio sweeps Prompto off of his feet and starts towards the bathroom. “Now I can do this anytime I want to.”

Prompto’s laughter last through the shower the shower, and his chuckles slowly subside as they crawl back into bed, still a little damp. Gladio sends off a quick text to Ignis before putting his phone back down on the desk beside the bed. Prompto curls up beside him, his breath becoming slower and deeper as he drifts off to sleep.

As for Gladio, it’s one of the best sleeps he’s had since leaving Insomnia.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
